


Sweetest Perfection

by aythia



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, lip-kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 20:44:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1199568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aythia/pseuds/aythia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The third thing he noticed were his lips; pink plushness that had blood shooting from his brain straight down to his dick. The kind of lips that looked like they had been kissed breathless mere seconds ago</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweetest Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at http://aythia.livejournal.com/115937.html

The first thing he noticed about the man was the eyes; bright green, even in the murky light of the smoky club. The kind of green that eyes only ever were on the photoshopped covers of magazines.

The second thing he noticed was the man’s body; lean muscles under a shirt that clung to him perfectly and worn jeans that hugged his strong thighs and showed off the bow of his legs.

The third thing he noticed were his lips; pink plushness that had blood shooting from his brain straight down to his dick. The kind of lips that looked like they had been kissed breathless mere seconds ago, and when a tongue snaked out to wet the fullness of the lower lip, Jared was in motion, weaving through the crowded bar to talk to the man.

Then the man lifted his beer bottle and wrapped those perfect lips around the rim, and when he took it down again, there was moisture sticking to his mouth, amber droplets that Jared wanted to lick away. Instead, that pink tongue slipped out again and licked the liquid away, and for a few long moments, Jared thought his brain might just have short circuited from the perfect view.

He slid up beside the green-eyed man and motioned for the bartender, but he didn't take his eyes off the man, glancing down at his lips over and over. The green-eyed man met Jared's gaze, his full lips stretching into a smile when he saw where Jared kept looking. Smile still in place, the man lifted the beer bottle to his lips again, not taking his eyes off Jared as he took a long swallow; Jared watched the way his Adam's apple moved, the way the moisture clung to his lips. This time, the man didn't lick it away.

"Gorgeous," Jared mumbled.

"Thank you," the man said, sliding closer to Jared. "I could say the same to you."

Jared thought he could feel the man's eyes rake down over his body, caressing the muscles Jared had spent so many hours perfecting.

"This might be a little straightforward, but..."

"Your place or mine?" the man interrupted, an inviting smile on his perfect lips.

"I live two blocks over," Jared said.

"Your place, then."

  
~*~

The door slammed shut behind them and Jared had his hands on the man's hips before the sound had finished echoing through the apartment.

"I'm Jared," Jared said, for some reason needing to get it out there before anything happened between them.

"Jensen," the man answered as he pushed up, tangling his strong fingers in Jared's hair.

The lips were softer than Jared could have even imagined, a full press against his, and then they opened up and an even softer tongue traced over his lips, begging for entrance. Jared parted his lips, letting the tongue come in to tangle with his own, and there was no way he could hold back the guttural moan when pleasure shot out from where their tongues connected.

Jensen was tugging at his shirt, impatient fingers working the buttons open to get at the skin underneath; at the first scrape of blunt fingernails over his skin, Jared felt his body tingle with anticipation, and Jensen didn't leave him hanging. Stumbling towards the bedroom, they were still kissing, a hot slide of tongues as their hands fumbled their pants open, and when they fell onto Jared's king-sized bed, they were both kicking out of their jeans before they slid back together, naked skin against naked skin.

"Fuck," Jared mumbled, licking over the full mouth that had had him hooked at first glance.

He pulled back enough to look at the other man, to see how his lips were kiss-swollen, shining with spit. Jared reached up one hand to stroke the pad of his thumb over the fullness, a low groan spilling from his lips when Jensen's tongue flicked out and lapped at his finger before he parted his lips to wrap them around it, his lips formed a perfect 'o' as he sucked slowly. He licked the nail and down over the first knuckle.

"God, your lips," Jared mumbled. He could see a smile in Jensen's eyes, but the man didn't remove his lips from Jared's fingers.

Jensen kept the perfect pressure on Jared's finger when he rolled them over until Jared was on his back on the bed, Jensen straddling his thighs and their bare cocks slotted perfectly against each other. Jared pushed a second finger against Jensen's mouth and the man willingly parted his lips, letting them stretch around the two fingers as his tongue pushed between, swirling over them in a way that made Jared want to push the man down, see those full lips stretched around his cock.

With a low moan, Jensen pulled back and let Jared's fingers slip from his lips with a wet sound before he started kissing down Jared's neck, open-mouthed kisses and soft bites that had Jared arching up from the bed, tilting his head to the side to give the man better access even as he cursed the fact that despite the pleasure, he couldn't see those lips work their magic on his body. That changed when Jensen moved down over his body, his pink tongue circling around Jared’s nipples before he sealed his lips tight around one and sucked hard, making Jared's whole upper body leave the bed as pure pleasure shot out from the dual sensation of touch and sight. Jensen's eyes were riveted on Jared's face, taking in every reaction to what Jensen did; Jared let his fingers trace the point where lips and body connected.

Slowly, Jensen slid down his body; Jared couldn't even be disappointed when he couldn't feel Jensen's hard cock against his own anymore, not when his soft mouth trailed kisses down over his abdomen, each touch getting closer and closer to where he wanted, _needed_ , them to be.

"Jensen," Jared moaned when his cock nudged against Jensen's cheek, painting a line of pre-come over his freckled skin.

Jensen smiled and wrapped one hand around Jared's cock, holding it still as he pressed a kiss to the tip, smearing his full lips with pre-come. Jared's hips snapped up, straining to get his cock into Jensen's mouth, and the man parted his lips to slowly wrap them around the hot flesh. There was no suction, but perfect heat made Jared's eyes flutter shut for a moment; he quickly opened them again because _God_ , he wanted to see, wanted to remember every second. He kept his eyes on Jensen when the man hollowed out his cheeks and slowly pushed down, taking inch after inch without breaking eye contact.

The view was perfection, Jensen’s sparkling green eyes locked with Jared's and his skin flushed with arousal in a way that made his freckles even more visible, each cinnamon-coloured fleck brought out tenfold. But the thing that had Jared’s orgasm already building was those lips; shiny with spit and pre-come, they formed a tight seal around Jared's cock, pressure and heat and a wicked tongue flicking at the bundle of nerves under the crown. Jared could feel himself coming undone much quicker than he had ever expected.

Jensen reached up and pushed two fingers into his own mouth, sliding them in next to Jared's cock and stretching his full lips wider to accommodate the new addition. He covered his fingers with saliva before he withdrew them and slid them down, stroking in between Jared's ass cheeks until they found the hot center of him, teasing the puckered skin before he pushed one slick finger inside.

The orgasm hit him like sledgehammer, burning heat that coursing through his body, and Jared couldn't hold his eyes open against the onslaught of feelings. He shot deep inside Jensen's mouth, feeling the man swallow around him before Jensen pushed up, only holding the head in his mouth and sucking hard as his finger pushed against Jared's prostate, wringing wave after wave of pleasure from him. Jared opened his eyes just in time to see his cock slip from Jensen's mouth and the last of his release spatter Jensen's face, covering his freckles and swollen red lips with pearly droplets.

"Holy... That's..." Jared groaned. "I might be addicted to your lips."

Jensen just smiled and slowly licked the come from his lips.

  
~*~

  



End file.
